Year One Part Twelve: December
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] The epic conclusion! After a year of battle, HeMan and Skeletor fight it out at Grayskull! Will it be the end . . . or the beginning? Please R&R!
1. Part One

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: November." It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Dues Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Last Battle," "Return to Eternia," "A Winter's Heart," "The Shroud of the Horde," "Prelude to Hope," "Across All Worlds," and the up-coming "Endings and Epilogues." These characters don't belong to me.

**He-Man: Year One**

December

"Battle for Grayskull"

Part One

* * *

In the distance, a volcano erupted. It was an amazing sight. Rock melted. A huge plume of black smoke rose from the top of the destroyed mountain. Ash hung suspended in the air. In reaction, a storm rose into the Valley of Storms and began to thunder and rumble. The Dark Hemisphere was home to events like this and its unbelievable weather phenomena.

Skeletor watched as it unfolded. The air was filled with tremendous heat. Winter on Eternia. A winter that he would see to be never-ending . . . if he was able to gain entry into Castle Grayskull. In all his years of serving the forces of darkness and evil, he had been faced with obstacles. From the moment Duncan attacked him in the Hall of Secrets, his path to domination had been filled with troubles.

From Duncan to He-Man, and now so many stand against him. But Skeletor wouldn't have it any other way. If there was one thing he learned from Hordak, it was that no victory was worth it without some truly harsh opposition.

He turned from the mouth of Snake Mountain and walked to the throne room. There, he had kept Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Spikor waiting.

It was December fourth.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Progress," Tri-Klops reported. "The skeletal structure is in perfect working order. We have installed mechanics to help move the joints."

"And the programming?"

"It's all set," Trap-Jaw answered. "All systems are ready for action."

Skeletor nodded. "What of the DNA? Two-Bad brought you the knife with He-Man's blood all over it . . ."

"Ah, true," Tri-Klops began, "but unfortunately, we can not get a full reading on it. Massive portions of code are missing."

"Not surprising," Skeletor mused. The technology left over by the Horde and even that bizarre machinery found in the deep caverns was no match for the power of Grayskull. Power that would be his . . .

"We were able to synthesize the vocal cords, though. His DNA will read as He-Man's, as it was a copy of He-Man in the first place," Spikor explained.

"And the skin tone?" asked Skeletor.

"Unfortunately, we've tried everything we can. It can not be changed."

Skeletor went silent, then waved his hand at them. "Go."

The trio left the throne, leaving Skeletor alone to contemplate his next move. He noted, of course, that he was indeed not alone. Evil-Lynn lingered in the corner, not spying, but not being seen.

"Out."

She smiled, as if playing a game with him. Evil-Lynn stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her master.

"The skin makes things difficult, Skeletor," she said, though smiling thinly.

"Pigment means nothing. This can still work."

"Perhaps." She was standing right in front of him now.

"Perhaps nothing. Castle Grayskull _will _be mine."

She placed her hands on his forearms. "Ours."

"You speak too freely, Evil-Lynn. As usual, you only come to me when the odds are in our favor."

"With you, lord Skeletor, the odds are always in our favor."

"You lies are thin."

"I'm well aware."

"Understand you are a means to an end, Evil-Lynn."

"It wasn't always that way."

He shoved her away and stood up. "Those days are long since past, Lynn!"

She revealed an insulting grin. "Evil-Lynn. And I await your command."

* * *

Queen Marlena sat next to the window, sipping a cup of coffee. Outside, the snow fell heavily. She hated this time of year. Christmas would be arriving (to her anyways) in a few weeks. And just before then, Adam's birthday. Adam . . . and Adora's birthday. As she sat there, sipping on her coffee, she couldn't help but think of the little girl she lost so many years ago. Was she dead? Was she enslaved? Was she raised thinking that her parents hated her? That Hordak was her father?

She shoved all those thoughts away and composed herself. It didn't work. Even seeing the snow reminded her of a family lost. Not just Adora, but her sister on her homeworld. Would Kristina think of her on Christmas? Did she have children of her own?

Marlena stood up and finished her coffee. As she walked across the bedroom, she made a vow. She would see Adora again. And when she did, they would celebrate Christmas. It was a very long-awaited Christmas

After she showered and dressed, Randor arrived.

"Something the matter?"

"Just some reports I'm not happy about. Skeletor's Roton has been spotted on the edges of the Sands of Fire. Could be trouble."

"Beef up security."

"What does 'beef up' mean?"

"Increase, sweetie."

"Oh. Well, yes, then. I've got Stratos and Buzz-Off on their way."

"Oh good! I haven't seen Stratos in far too long!"

Randor smiled. "I love you."

* * *

Teela came down into the courtyard and pulled her jacket close. The wind howled, cold and harsh. Snowflakes spun around her as she walked towards a pair of Royal Guards. She hated this weather. Absolutely hated it. And yet, there was Adam, on the other side of the courtyard, having a snow ball fight with Orko and Cringer. He loved the snow.

_Wish I could do that_, she sighed. Sometimes this responsibility was just too much for her.

Two Royal Guards came right over. "You said you had a report?" she asked.

"Yes Captain. We've just received word of a foul odor in the village of Sweetsville. Contact has been sparactic."

"Great," she sighed. "Could be Stinkor, could be a back-up sewer. I'll contact my father and He-Man, see what they want us to do. Be on alert."

She turned around and nearly bumped right into Man-At-Arms and He-Man. She glanced and noticed that Adam was gone.

"Trouble in Sweetsville," she told them. "Maybe."

"I heard the same," Man-At-Arms replied. "He-Man and I will investigate. Have the rest of the Heroic Warriors on stand-by, Teela. This could be something, it could be nothing."

"Understood, father."

A few minutes later, a Wind-Raider left Eternos and was on its way southeast. Man-At-Arms sat in the pilot's seat, with He-Man next to him and Battle-Cat in the back. They zoomed across the wintry landscape, snowflakes flying in their faces. Duncan hated this weather.

"I've got a bad feeling," He-Man said as they neared Sweetsville.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Just not liking what's been going on. The whole mess with the Nurrune felt like it was smaller part of a bigger plan. Same thing with Two-Bad's attack last month. And now, this."

Duncan nodded a bit. "Right. Oh! I can smell it from here!"

"Me too. Battle-Cat? You up for this?"

"I guess so."

They made a pass over Sweetsville and could see Stinkor in town's square. Green smog poured from his body. Man-At-Arms brought the Wind-Raider in low and He-Man (atop Battle-Cat) leapt out. They landed right in front of Stinkor.

"Seriously, Stinkor, take a bath," He-Man said as he and Battle-Cat rushed towards the foul-smelling villain.

He-Man forward and did everything he could hold back his vomit. The smell of Stinkor was intense and was now being concentrated purely on He-Man. He leapt off Battle-Cat, knowing that his faithful companion was having more trouble with this than He-Man.

The champion of Grayskull slammed his fist against Stinkor's facemask, but it had little effect. Stinkor shoved both hands against He-Man's nose.

He-Man tumbled back, practically yelling. He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. Stinkor slammed his fist against the back of He-Man's neck.

"Ancients . . ." He-Man gagged.

"Now you're mine!" Stinkor shouted.

"I don't think so!" yelled Man-At-Arms at that moment.

He-Man, his eyes watery, looked up and saw his mentor running into the fray. Stinkor received a blow to the head the chest-plate with Man-At-Arm's club, then was punched. He-Man noted Man-At-Arms facemask and was glad that he was using his head.

Stinkor rolled back, looking beaten. A burst of foul-smelling smog came flying forth as he ran towards the edge of the village.

"I noticed he had a Rotar over there," Man-At-Arms said.

"Why don't you get back to Eternos?" He-Man replied as he was handed an extra mask. "I can handle Stinkor. We may need back-up on this."

"You don't need my help?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Nah, I've got it handled."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's Stinkor."

Man-At-Arms nodded and headed back to the Wind Raider. He-Man, meanwhile, adjusted his mask and ordered Battle-Cat to stay-put.

* * *

Teela was walking towards the Palace entrance when she heard the shout of He-Man behind her.

"Teela!"

She turned around and smiled a little. "Hey. When did you get back? I just heard from my father, telling me that he just left you . . ."

"Stinkor was gone. Battle-Cat brought me back as fast as he could."

Teela perked an eyebrow. "Oh? Is there a problem?"

"Perhaps," He-Man replied. I'll be assembling the Heroic Warriors."

"Skeletor?"

"Perhaps. I shall see you later."

Teela nodded. "Oh, uh, okay."

He-Man veered off and pressed the intercom button. "All Heroic Warriors, this is He-Man. Assemble in the courtyard please. Repeat: this is He-Man. All Heroic Warriors assemble in the courtyard please."

It wasn't long until the Heroic Warriors arrived. He-Man watched them all as they gathered before him – Stratos, Buzz-Off, Mekaneck, Roboto, Man-E-Faces, Fisto, Ram-Man, Sy-Klone, and even Orko. They stood in front of He-Man, ready for his words, his commands. They followed him, their leader and champion.

"We have situation," He-Man announced.

"As King Randor feared," Stratos replied.

"I assume that it why you have gathered us, He-Man," Sy-Klone followed up. "What's going on?"

"This."

Coming in from both the left and right were Skeletor and Evil-Lynn. The Heroic Warriors started to get into defensive positions – but were too late. Skeletor and Evil-Lynn were already in motion. Staves raised, energy beams ensnared each one and bound them all together.

"Skeletor! How dare you come here?!" shouted Fisto.

"You turned your back on me, Fisto," Skeletor answered. "You didn't think I'd try and seek revenge on you for that?"

"He-Man?" asked Orko. "Is that really you?"

"No," said 'He-Man.' As soon as he said that, his body changed colors. His skin became blue, his hair orange, and his eyes a glowing yellow. "My name is Faker."

"It is done!" shouted Skeletor. "Evil-Lynn?"

Staves pointed towards the Heroic Warriors, the group was suddenly overcome by a red and orange light that seemed to vaporize them. In under a minute, Heroic Warriors were done with.

"What on Eternia - ?!" shouted Teela from the entrance of the courtyard.

The evil trio turned to the Captain as soon as the words left her mouth. She flipped back and pressed the emergency intruder alert key on her wristband, then went running. Alarms began to blare.

"Come now, Faker, Evil-Lynn," Skeletor said, leading them into the Palace. "The Heroic Warriors have been defeated. Let us now prove ourselves as the lords of destruction."


	2. Part Two

"Battle for Grayskull"

Part Two

The doors to the throne room were blasted right off. Teela rolled on in, a cut on her cheek, but nothing terrible. Within, dozens of Royal Guards were at the ready. Behind them all were King Randor and Queen Marlena. Teela moved out the way as fast as possible.

Laser beams echoed throughout the throne room.

"Your majesties, I highly suggest we get you out of here!" Teela shouted as laser blasts roared. Her back turned to Skeletor and his companions, she was unaware that both Skeletor and Evil-Lynn had managed to reflect every single beam thus far, striking the Guards.

"There's no other secure route," Marlena said. "Hover robots have been reported outside the Palace."

"That's not He-Man, is it?" asked Randor, pulling out his Honor Sword.

"No," Teela answered, wanting it to be true more than actually knowing. She pulled her staff.

There was a sudden burst of golden light. The three of them watched the Royal Guards were thrown to the sides of the room by the combined powers of Evil-Lynn and Skeletor. Faker then came running forward, ready for a fight. Teela leapt in his path, staff at the ready.

She slammed it over his head, but it had little effect. He shoved her back, sending her crashing against the stairs in front of the thrones. Disoriented but determined, she stood up and launched herself at him. Faker moved out of the way, but she wasn't aiming for him.

Her staff struck Skeletor's, clanging in the air. She swung it again and Skeletor blocked it. Again, but he blocked it. He unleashed a push against her and she tumbled back, but recovered fast.

"Puny little girl," Skeletor cackled. "And they made you Captain?"

"You have to appreciate my bravery," she responded, managing to strike his ribs. She then swung the staff up and slammed it against his skull-face.

"Bravery, yes," Skeletor replied, slipping back. "But smarts? No."

From his Havoc Staff came forth a blazing blue lightning bolt. It struck her right in the chest and she fell right to the ground, smoldering.

"TEELA!" shouted Marlena, running towards the fallen Captain.

"She lives," Skeletor snarled.

Faker grabbed hold of Marlena around the waist. Randor ran towards them, but was unable to prevent Faker from striking a nerve cluster in Marlena's shoulder, knocking her unconscious.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" roared Randor, Honor Sword unsheathed.

He made for Faker, ready to strike, but his sword was blocked by another. Skeletor. Their blades crossed just front of Faker and Marlena.

"No worries, Randor. I need her alive for now. Both of them. And you."

"You haven't changed," Randor grunted, pulling his Honor Sword back. "You may like to think you have. You may have lost the face and the skin color . . . but you're still Keldor underneath."

"That person you speak of is no more."  
"No. It's not. I can tell. You're still the person who made themselves an outcast and yet blamed everyone else. You're still there, with your tinkering little plans and schemes. Haven't you realized that that was got you where you are now?"

Skeletor swung with the Sword of Darkness, but Randor blocked it.

"You mean as powerful? As mighty? Of course, I've realized that, Randor. You think me a fool? My planning and scheming, as you put it, has made me the man I am today! And that – that is a great thing!"

Their swords clanged together again.

"Of all the pains you brought to me. To my family. Why won't you just leave us alone?!"

"Because."

"You took my daughter away from me! And now you stand here, ready to take my kingdom as well!"

The blades clashed.

"Far more than just the kingdom. The world . . . and beyond. But you always thought of yourself. Does it feel good to wear that crown, Randor? Does it feel good to have them bow to you, call you king? Knowing what it cost your family?"

"You were the only one to cost this family anything, Keldor."

Twice more, the Honor Sword and the Sword of Darkness smashed together.

"Goading me by calling me that is useless."

"Deny, deny, deny. Still the same ol' Keldor."

Again, their blades crashed.

"Sloppy. Still the same old Randor."

Unexpectedly, from Skeletor's hand, came a massive bolt of energy that slammed into King Randor. He was thrown back against the thrones, his crown rolling from his brow.

"Take them."

Tying them up securely, the trio carried Teela, Randor, and Marlena out of the Palace. They went to the main balcony and once there, waited for the Collector to arrive. As they did, Skeletor looked down upon the city. This would have been his. Could have been. Should have been.

How easy would it be for him to expose all the lies his family concocted about him? He gave that matter no further thought. That time in his life was over with.

The Collector arrived and Randor, Marlena, and Teela were loaded up. Evil-Lynn walked aboard, but Skeletor turned to Faker.

"Wait for He-Man."

"I shall."

Faker leapt off the balcony and landed perfectly fine on the pavilion below. He then rushed through the city, pushing people and Royal Guards out of his way.

The Collector moved to a point clear of the city and as soon as Faker was outside the gates, Skeletor and Evil-Lynn crossed staves. Flames roared out, circling the city of Eternos. Faker watched as these flames grew tall – at least twice the size of Eternos itself.

With a burst from its engines, the Collector tore off for the north – to Castle Grayskull.

Faker stood waiting, ready for battle. Ready to engage his own, weak reflection. He waited and waited. The wall of flames rippled behind him, casting an orange glow to his blue skin. The heat didn't bother him. Nothing bothered him. He was programmed for one thing – one objective. The destruction of He-Man.

A Wind-Raider suddenly appeared. Faker watched as it landed just a few feet in front of him. A man emerged, but it was not He-Man. His database recognized him as Man-At-Arms, He-Man's ally. Faker could use him to his advantage.

"You aren't He-Man," Man-At-Arms said, pulling out a blaster. "Who are you?"

"I am Faker."

Faker leapt into action. The laser beams were deflected from him and Faker punched Man-At-Arms right in the gut. He then uppercut him. Man-At-Arms went stumbling back and was delivered a kick to the face. Man-At-Arms didn't even have time to return a blow. He was slammed onto his back, the cold wind stinging at his wounds.

He heaved himself off the ground, but suddenly found a cord wrapped around arms and chest. Trap-Jaw stood near by, holding the cord tight.

"The boss thought you might need help."

"I need no one's help. Take him away," Faker retorted.

Trap-Jaw grunted something and tossed Man-At-Arms into a nearby Roton. Then, hoping in, he launched into the sky.

Then, Faker waited. The wall of fire burned into the winter sky. The cold winds and snow flakes didn't bother him simply because he was programmed not to. He waited . . . and waited . . . and waited for He-Man to arrive.

Faker stood ready. He could see He-Man on the horizon, riding Battle-Cat across the Fertile Plains. In mere minutes, He-Man was there, eyes wide and looking between the wall of fire and Faker.

"He-Man. I have been waiting for you."

He-Man jumped off Battle-Cat and pulled out the Sword of Power. "You . . . I remember you. You came into being during the battle with the Nurrune, didn't you?"

"Partially. I was . . . incomplete. But Skeletor completed me. Made me whole. I am called Faker now."

"For obvious reasons, I see," He-Man retorted.

"ENOUGH! TALK!"

"Okay then . . ."

Faker launched forward, his faux Sword of Power drawn.

The swords slammed together, resonating hard as they struck. Their swords struck and struck as they continued their battle. Despite He-Man's skills, though, Faker was faster. One fast strike against He-Man's hand sent the Sword of Power to the ground. Faker swung in for a punch to He-Man's head. He then moved forward with the blade.

He-Man snapped back as Faker came down on him. He-Man moved back, his foot flying up as he kicked. Faker's sword shot into the air and landed across the room. He-Man turned and punched Faker in the face - only to have his arm grabbed in mid-swing. Faker's leg swept around and knocked He-Man's feet out from underneath him.

He-Man caught himself as he fell and managed to roll back. He was on his feet just as Faker seized him. He-Man was tossed back and Faker went at him again. He-Man side-kicked him in the face, then punched him in the chest. Faker reared and twice punched He-Man's face. He-Man pulled back, then struck him with his patented thunder punch. Faker went flying back . . . right next to his sword.

Faker went at He-Man, but He-Man was now the one that moved faster. He dodged the first swing and then kicked and punched Faker's arm hard. The sword went spinning into the air . . . and the came right down on Faker's chest.

He-Man gasped as the flesh and muscles were pulled away to reveal a series of wire and circuit boards. He was a cyborg!

Faker, taking notice of He-Man's obvious shock, was in motion. He again punched He-Man twice in the face, then leapt back. He-Man rolled back, grabbed the Sword of Power and threw it. It struck a few loose wires, but didn't really do much damage.

Faker lunged. He-Man's mind raced . . . and then he looked to the icy River Eternos. Short-circuiting him might work . . .

He-Man kicked Faker in the chest, swung back, back-fisted him in the face; then grabbed his leg and arm and heaved.

He-Man watched as the body slammed into the water. Huge sparks went flying out and immediately, Faker began to smolder. The heat started to melt the ice. He-Man rushed towards the river to determine if indeed Faker had been defeated.

The tail of Whiplash struck him in the face half-way there. He-Man was thrown backwards and landed hard. Whiplash was running towards him as Clawful appeared, lifting Faker out of the water. A horrid stench suddenly filled the air. Stinkor appeared again, rendering He-Man off-balance and nauseous.

_Have to act quickly, _He-Man thought to himself.

"I'm a little tired of this," He-Man said as Whiplash came barreling forward. The tail swung again, but He-Man caught it this time and used the momentum to thrown Whiplash into Stinkor. The two went tumbling back.

"That all ya got?" asked He-Man. Battle-Cat suddenly came bounding over and joined He-Man's side. His mighty comrade let out an awesome roar.

"Oh, this isn't over, He-Man," Clawful said, tossing Faker into a nearby Spydor.

The Spydor rushed off to north at a speed that stunned even He-Man. He turned to Whiplash and Stinkor . . . only to find a Landshark zooming off behind the Spydor.

"Trouble."

"You betcha," Battle-Cat answered.

_He-Man!_ The Sorceress called out. _Danger__is afoot! Skeletor has returned to Castle Grayskull! He has taken Teela, Man-At-Arms, King Randor, and Queen Marlena captive._

"He also has an evil robot . . . cyborg . . . thing in his thrall. It was created during the event with Nurrune, but it was augmented with robotics. Some of Skeletor's cronies are on their way to the north, to Grayskull. Meanwhile, I've got a wall of flames around Eternos, blocking the Heroic Warriors in."

_No, He-Man. The Heroic Warriors were teleported to another plane. The Dimension of the Bleak. I may be able to return them, but it would take more time than we have._

"I can't leave the city like this . . ."

_The flames are magical. The Sword of Power will be enough to undo it. Dose the flames, then come at once to Castle Grayskull._

"I can't do this alone . . . with all the Evil Warriors there, I can't do it," He-Man confessed, feeling as though his muscles meant nothing.

_You have trained yourself in the shadows, He-Man. You must have faith in yourself. You are the chosen one. You are the only hope we have. We need you, He-Man. Eternia needs you. We all need a hero, He-Man, you are he._

He-Man nodded, his confidence up just a bit.

"I'll . . . I'll be there when I can."

He-Man turned to the flames and plunged his Power Sword right in. He could feel an intense energy and heat flowing through the blade. But as he did, he could feel the power of the sword – the power of Grayskull – touch the flames. He could sense the darkness of Skeletor as he called: "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Lightning fumed from the Sword of Power. The flames faded fast, but as they did, He-Man sensed a terrible darkness. His body went cold, his felt heavy. As the last of the flames died out and the city was revealed to be fine, He-Man knew then the pure evil of Skeletor.

"Eternos, this is He-Man," he said through is comm-line, trying to shake off the feeling of hopelessness.

"We're all fine, He-Man. Shook up, but fine."

"Excellent."

He paused, wanting to ask for help, wanting to have them go with him to Grayskull. Two legions of Soldiers would help even the odds, right? But then he realized that as soon as they were all spotted, Teela, Randor, Marlena, and Duncan would plunge to their doom.

He-Man understood then that he had no true choice. Did he ever? He was He-Man. The chosen one. The champion of Grayskull. As he leapt onto Battle-Cat, he shook off the residual feelings of evil that Skeletor had (as he guessed) laid as a trap for He-Man.

He-Man would defy the darkness of Skeletor with the bright light of good.


	3. Part Three

"Battle for Grayskull"

Part Three

* * *

The Heroic Warriors stood assembled on a disc, each one staring out into the abyss behind it. The black air around them was filled with an ugly brown-green fog. Huge creatures that resembled octopuses swam and made moaning sounds from the fog.

"They're going to eat us," Man-E-Faces said in MONSTER mode. "I can tell."

"Switch to ROBOT mode," Stratos commanded. "We need your logic more than your instincts."

"Nothing logical about this place," Buzz-Off replied. "This is the Dimension of the Bleak. My people refer to it as 'Alain Eternia Moy Hexani.'"

"Which means what?" Fisto asked.

"'From which nothing on Eternia can take us from.'"

"You guys have some high spirits, don't ya?" questioned Moss Man. "Stratos, you're in command . . ."

Stratos nodded and looked around. The creatures were getting closer to their little disc. The Avion king rolled it over in his mind. He was, unfortunately, not exactly the expert on dimensional travel. Looking around the group, no one really was. Who here had been teleported across the dimensional planes? Surely not Moss Man or Sy-Klone or Orko . . .

Orko.

'From which nothing on Eternia can take us from.'

Orko wasn't from Eternia.

"Orko?"

"Yes?" asked the Trollan.

"You're going to save us all."

* * *

A cold blast of air awoke Man-At-Arms. Groggily, his eyes opened . . . and he came face-to-face with the Abyss. It sat below him, never ending, reaching into the darkness. Whispers had claimed it straight through the planet. The potential force of dropping into it would create such a slingshot effect that one could be thrown into space from the other side.

"Father?"

He looked over. Teela, King Randor, and Queen Marlena all hung separately, chains wrapped around their midsections, holding their arms against their bodies. All four of them were suspended by a pulley in front of Castle Grayskull.

"Fantastic," Man-At-Arms grumbled.

"Are you all right, Duncan?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Never better. Kinda chilly today?"

"I know. Well, it is December."

"Yeah, but I was hoping we would get a warmer winter. Like last year."

"Last year was freezing. You mean the year before that."

"Oh really? Oh yes, I remember now."

"Silence please," came the voice of Skeletor as he stepped forward. The rest of Evil Warriors standing nearby, all of them looking rather impatient. The false He-Man – Faker – was being worked on by Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Spikor. The others seemed more than ready for battle.

Skeletor and Evil-Lynn stood at the edge of the land-bridge. Staves raised, massive lightning bolts went sailing out and struck the jawbridge. It shuddered and shook as the lightning continued to blast it.

"The Sorceress is resisting us," Evil-Lynn noted.

"Resistance is futile," Skeletor returned and now pulled out of the Sword of Darkness. A beam of black energy slammed the jawbridge. There was a pulse of golden light. Then, a pair of clawed hands rose up from the Sword of Darkness and grasped the edges of the door. They pulled hard and fast.

The jawbridge flew open. The Sorceress stood within, stunned by the force of Skeletor's magic.

"She's all yours, my dear . . ." Skeletor said, allowing Evil-Lynn entrance into Castle Grayskull.

Teela watched as a vicious series of light and energy flashed from the door. She then looked to the south. To Eternos. To He-Man.

"We need a hero."

* * *

The feet of Battle-Cat slammed across the ground, projecting the mighty tiger north. He-Man sat upon him, ready for battle. Snowflakes zoomed by as they charged officially into the Evergreen Forest. Bare trees greeted them, but He-Man paid them no mind. All his thought was on Skeletor and stopping him.

"You doing okay?" he asked Battle-Cat.

"I'm as a strong as you are, He-Man. No worries here."

"Good. We've got a bad guy to stop."

He-Man couldn't help but think of everything that had been happening in the past year and how this very much felt like a build-up to this day. From the moment he first held the Sword of Power, then his and Teela's capture, the magic stealer, Skeletor's recruiting of the Evil Warriors and He-Man's defeat. Then Skeletor's manipulation of Fisto and North Eternos; the events at Point Dread; the presence of the Evil Warriors in the Plains of Perpetuna and the Lizard-People's caves; the battle with the Nurrune and Two-Bad. It seemed as thought everything was coming together.

_He-Man, you must hurry!_ The Sorceress shouted telepathically_. Skeletor and Evil-Lynn have both entered the –_

She was cut off suddenly.

"Battle-Cat . . ."

"I heard it too, He-Man."

Much to He-Man's amazement, Battle-Cat's legs started to move even faster. The speed picked up. Trees sped fast by and He-Man was stunned at just how fast Battle-Cat was able to react to everything and anything that got in their way.

At last, they arrived at the edge of the plains of Grayskull.

Battle-Cat came to a complete stop.

"SKELETOR!" roared He-Man, louder than anything he had yelled.

* * *

Skeletor entered Castle Grayskull, Evil-Lynn by his side. The Sorceress stood before them, hands raised, energy formed around them. She fired, but both Skeletor and Evil-Lynn were able to deflect the blast. Most of her power had been used in holding the jawbridge up, but that had failed completely.

Skeletor could tell immediately that her mind was reaching out to He-Man. Faker had failed in defeating him, but it was no matter. Better that he was here to witness Skeletor's ascension to power.

Evil-Lynn struck, a lightning bolt slamming into the Sorceress' abdomen. This was followed up by one from Skeletor.

"Castle Grayskull . . ." Skeletor mused as he and Evil-Lynn entered into the throne room. Had he told her all about it? The Hall of Secrets? The Great Eye of the Universe? The Pool of Power? And the very mysterious power of Grayskull that was said to tap into the very heart of Eternia's magic?

"Mine at last."

Skeletor was just about to sit upon the throne when their came a shout from far off. Despite the distance, it could be heard even in here.

"SKELETOR!"

"He-Man," Evil-Lynn remarked.

Skeletor produced the Unity Stone. "I need the Sword of Power. Kill him and bring it to me."

Evil-Lynn nodded and walked out into the snowy hair. Beast-Man stood nearby, ready for her orders from Skeletor.

She cast small spell and her voice projected to He-Man.

"HE-MAN!" she shouted. "SURRENDER THE SWORD OF POWER OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!"

He-Man looked to Man-At-Arms, Queen Marlena, King Randor, and Teela as they hung suspended above the Abyss. He leapt off Battle-Cat. He didn't have a choice, did he?

He unsheathed the Sword of Power and tossed it. It landed right in front of the Evil Warriors. As soon as it did, the group of them rushed forward. Battle-Cat crouched and hissed. He-Man thought to tell him to take it easy, but suddenly recalled that Battle-Cat needed to be like this. To be feral and to be riled up.

"Here they come," He-Man said, his battle armor appearing over his chest, Battle-Axe at the ready, shield out.

"You can't defeat us, He-Man!" Tri-Klops shouted, firing a laser blast at the champion of Grayskull.

"Maybe, maybe not," He-Man replied, blocking the beam with his shield. Trap-Jaw joined in and the others soon followed.

Panthor bounded for Battle-Cat. Battle-Cat leapt up, slammed his two front paws onto Panthor's head and jumped right over the vicious cat. Battle-Cat instead jumped right onto Beast-Man, claws digging into him, mouth wide open.

Beast-Man roared and tossed the tiger off of him, but Battle-Cat was resilient. He rushed at Beast-Man again, snarling, teeth barred. His two front paws wrapped around Beast-Man's head and slammed him to the ground. Beast-Man jumped right back up and started to snarl himself, sharp teeth revealing themselves into the wintery sunlight.

He tossed Battle-Cat back, then pounded on the armor. Battle-Cat with into a crouch, then slammed both front paws into Beast-Man's abdomen. Beast-Man staggered back, allowing Battle-Cat to grab hold of him and flip him right over. Beast-Man slammed right into the ground.

* * *

Evil-Lynn carried the Sword of Power into Castle Grayskull, flat on her palms. Skeletor stood up as she brought it to him. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the blade and he held it once more. A flash of memory from when he was in the Hall of Secrets the first time came to him. This sword was almost the one he had chosen.

"With the power of both swords combined, I will be able to use them to alter the very power of Grayskull. The doors to the Hall of Secrets will come unlocked. The Great Eye will open. After that, all of Grayskull shall be mine and the rest of its power will be mine to lay claim to."

"So it shall be," Evil-Lynn remarked, watched as he laid both swords next to each other.

"NO!" yelled out the Sorceress, standing up. An energy beam came flying from her hands and struck Skeletor.

Evil-Lynn went to work and unleashed a dozen small lightning bolts from her staff. The Sorceress was struck hard and slammed against the wall.

"Annoying," Skeletor remarked and pulled out the Unity Stone.

Little did they know that it was the Sorceress' brief attack that saved the day . . .

* * *

Avoiding the tail of Whiplash was easy enough, but doing so and blocking a blast from Tri-Klops was almost impossible. He-Man rolled back and slashed at Trap-Jaw's robotic arm with his battle-axe. His missed and Trap-Jaw was able to get a cord around He-Man's arm. He-Man pulled his arm forward, trying to knock Trap-Jaw off his feet, but it was to no avail.

His face was slammed by Whiplash's tail. Webs snagged his other arm and the shield was pulled away. Clawful's pincer came around He-Man's neck. Stinkor blasted a terrible smell at his face, causing He-Man to loose focus.

Mer-Man pulled out his trident.

"He's a dead man, now . . ." gloated Two-Bad.

There was a sudden burst of light and a loud sizzle of fireworks. Everyone looked over and watched as figures appeared in a pulsing golden glow.

"Put him down. Now."

The Heroic Warriors had arrived in full furious form. Winds howled, vines leapt from the ground and from the forest, and both Buzz-Off and Stratos were in the air. As the Heroic Warriors collided once more with the Evil Warriors, He-Man pulled himself free.

"Orko! Battle-Cat!" shouted He-Man. "You're with me! Stratos and Buzz-Off! Come!"

Battle-Cat leapt from his current stand-off with Beast-Man and rushed to his masters side. The trio ran down the path to Castle Grayskull, snowflakes flowing all around them as they did. Webstor tried to snag Buzz-Off, but was knocked down by Ram-Man, allowing the Insectoid lord to follow Stratos.

They were about to reach the land-bridge . . . when Faker stepped in their way.

"Get them down," commanded He-Man. "Leave Faker to me."

Faker ran forward and grabbed He-Man's shoulders. He-Man was thrusted across the land bridge. He-Man rolled onto his feet, grabbed a rock and tossed it at Faker.

"I have all your power, He-Man," Faker told him.

"Let's see how well you can use that power," He-Man snarked, the rock sailing at Faker.

Faker punched it and shattered it completely.

"How was that?"

"I didn't like it," He-Man replied, running towards Faker. "And I like you even less!"

Faker grabbed He-Man and tossed him again – this time at the Abyss. He-Man grabbed the edge of the land bridge, but was suddenly aware that was now dangling over the Abyss. His feet swung helplessly, his fingers holding on for dear life. Faker wasn't just a He-Man copy . . . he was everything that He-Man wasn't. Ruthless, merciless, evil.

Faker stepped forward to finish He-Man off, but He-Man pulled himself up just a bit a yanked on Faker's ankle. Faker collided with the ground. He-Man heaved himself off the edge and stood upon the land bridge once more. Faker charged at him.

"Faker! Wait!" He-Man yelled out. He was moving too fast. He-Man merely side-stepped and Faker went flying off the side of the land bridge.

He-Man watched as Faker's body went spinning into the Abyss and vanished into the darkness.

Sighing heavily, He-Man turned to the others. Stratos and Buzz-Off carried Randor, Marlena, Man-At-Arms and Teela over to the land-bridge.

"The rest of you, get back to the battle."

Stratos and Buzz-Off did so without a second thought. They took to the air and curved right over the battle royale.

"That goes for all of you."

"I don't think so," Randor said.

He-Man could sense an intense surge of power from within Castle Grayskull. No use and no time arguing. "Fine. I could use the help. But Queen Marlena . . ."

"I'm not useless, He-Man."

He-Man turned around and smiled. He then led them across the jawbridge and into Castle Grayskull. As soon as he walked in, he was struck with a terrible weakness. His legs gave out. Likewise, Battle-Cat suddenly collapsed. He knew it right away. Something had happened to the Sword of Power.

"He-Man? Are you all right?" asked Randor.

"Oh, he's just feeling a little weak in the knees, Randor!" Skeletor cried out from the throne room.

Skeletor stood in the center of the throne room. Behind him, in mid-air, was the Sword of Power and the Sword of Darkness. Their tips were now merged. Sitting at the hilt of the Sword of Darkness was the Unity Stone, its abilities now part of the Sword of Darkness. Which meant even if they were able to separate the swords, Skeletor would be able to do this again.

"Ooooh . . ." the Sorceress moaned.

Man-At-Arms ran to her. As soon as he did, both Skeletor and Evil-Lynn unleashed lightning bolts across the chamber. They cascading and arched their way around the group.

Randor grabbed a few weapons from the wall. All four now had a sword and shield.

"We need a distraction," Man-At-Arms told the Sorceress, lifting her up. "A light."

The Sorceress nodded and raised her hands. A flash of pure white light filled the throne room, but it seemed to not affect Marlena, Randor, Teela, Orko, the Sorceress, and Man-At-Arms.

"Teela, Marlena! Protect the Sorceress!" Randor shouted. "Duncan, you and I will handle Skeletor. Orko, help He-Man and Battle-Cat!"

The light was gone in a flash. Evil-Lynn went charging towards Teela and Marlena as they sat the Sorceress down behind them. A beam of blue energy lanced out from his hand and struck Teela's shield. The shield immediately dissolved.

Marlena charged up and slammed her sword against Evil-Lynn's staff. Evil-Lynn laughed and telekinetically slammed Marlena against the wall. Magic bindings held Marlena fast.

Teela ran to Evil-Lynn, but Evil-Lynn kicked her in the abdomen. "I grow rather tired of you, child."

"I'm not a child!" Teela shouted, punching Evil-Lynn right in the face.

"BITCH!" cursed Evil-Lynn.

Before Teela could utter a witty retort, magic seized her. The sword was ripped out of her hand. Teela was lifted mid-air, airs and legs spread out. The sword moved up and hung suspended above Teela's heart.

"Any last words?" asked Evil-Lynn.

"Release my daughter . . ." whispered the Sorceress as she started full awaken.

"Did you say something, Sorceress?" wondered Evil-Lynn.

"RELEASE HER!" the Sorceress shouted, standing up. Power unknown fired from her hands. Evil-Lynn didn't even have a chance to issue a counter-spell as silver light slammed into her. The staff fell to the ground. Lightning from the Sorceress lanced through Evil-Lynn's chest and the witch collapsed unconscious.

The Sorceress then turned to Teela and with a wave of her hand, the sword vanished and Teela was set down on her own two feet again.

"Thank you," Teela said to the Sorceress as she rushed to help Marlena up.

"It was . . . my pleasure."

Meanwhile, Orko wandered over to He-Man and Battle-Cat. "He-Man?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I need . . . my Power Sword . . ." He-Man muttered, barely even able to move.

Orko tapped his scarf, then looked to Randor and Man-At-Arms as they barely held their own against Skeletor. He then rushed over, a blur of red and purple.

"Orko?" questioned Teela as the Trollan made for the combined swords.

Skeletor didn't even notice him as Orko approached the partially merged swords. They were half-way melded together; they were combined half-way up the blade, becoming like one sword from there. Orko looked up and down and did his best to understand the magic at work here. At first, he thought it was too far above his understanding for him to be of much use. But the more he studied it, the more simple it seemed.

Waving his little blue hands, he chanted his spell.

"What was once two is now one! Go back and let this spell be undone!"

There was a burst of light and pulse of green energy as the swords quickly came unmerged. Skeletor spun around, sockets filled with crimson hate.

"YOU!" he roared.

"Ummm . . . no it's not."

Skeletor was about to reach for the Sword of Darkness and restart the spell – when He-Man and Battle-Cat both collided with him! Skeletor went rolling across the stone floor, but stood up quickly. Havoc Staff in hand, he unleashed a blast at He-Man. He-Man dodged it and leapt forward.

Before Skeletor could fire again, He-Man kicked Skeletor's wrist. The Havoc Staff went flying and clattered to the ground a few feet away. He-Man then punched Skeletor in the abdomen, then shouldered him in the 'face.' Skeletor stumbled back.

Skeletor punched He-Man just he moved. The fist landed ineffectively against his shoulder and He-Man struck back with another punch to the skull. Skeletor swung his fist, but He-Man blocked it. He-Man then grabbed Skeletor by the harness and tossed him across the throne room.

He-Man chased after him.

"It's over, Skeletor! Give it up!"

"Never."

Skeletor lifted up his hand and the Sword of Darkness went right to it. He pulled of the Unity Stone and used the blade to fire a lightning bolt at He-Man. He-Man jumped out of the way, but just barely.

"He-Man!" shouted Teela. The Sword of Power flew from her hands and landed in his.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY, HE-MAN!" Skeletor yelled out.

Another lightning bolt – this one far stronger – was unleashed. He-Man brought the Sword of Power up in just the nick of time. The lightning struck it hard – both swords were now connected by the bolt as Skeletor continued to let it out of his blade.

"This must end," He-Man muttered, the Sword of Power vibrating and threatening to give up on him. It was burning hot in this hand.

"THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL SHALL BE MINE! IT IS MY DESTINY!"

"Your destiny . . ." He-Man began, struggling with the Sword of Power as it continued to channel the flow from the Sword of Darkness. ". . . is to meet defeat!"

_Only one way, _He-Man thought to himself. _It worked before._

He-Man lifted the Sword of Power as high as he could, the lightning bolt still connecting both blades. With a loud, booming voice, he shouted to the rooftops.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" The Sword of Power was suddenly brimming with crisp, silver energy. It bubbled and fumed around He-Man.

Everything suddenly changed. He-Man felt the Sword of Power resisting in full force against the Sword of Darkness. He moved it and pointed it directly at the Sword of Darkness, the lightning bolt continuing to arch between them. But now something changed with the lightning bolt. He-Man unleashed his power into it, seeking to shut down the Sword of Darkness.

The lightning suddenly popped. Small sparks ran across it. Skeletor's jaw dropped as the Sword of Darkness lost control of the bolt. His sword shook and vibrated heavily. It began to glow an erie silver. Gold ripples of energy pulsed from it.

"No . . . no!"

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

The lightning bolt intensified. The power of good – the power of Grayskull – channeled into the Sword of Power and through the lightning bolt. It slammed into the Sword of Darkness and resonated with a frightening burst of blue energy. Skeletor roared as pain ripped through his arm.

And then . . . the Sword of Darkness seemed to explode with magic and energy and light. Everyone watched as the lightning left the Sword of Power and curved up. It struck the hilt of the Sword of Darkness and the lightning loop tightened. There was a tremendous final burst of energy.

The Sword of Darkness then clattered out of Skeletor's hand, the blade smoldering.

Skeletor fell to his knees.

"No . . ." he said, grabbed the handle of the Sword of Darkness. He felt nothing. Barely a connection. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!"

He-Man looked down upon Skeletor like a swift and terrible judge. "I am the champion of Grayskull, Skeletor. It is my destiny."

Skeletor stood up immediately. The Havoc Staff flew into his hand.

"This is far from over, He-Man. This battle – this year – was only the beginning."

A thick black cloud overcame Skeletor. It dissipated quickly and when it was gone, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" asked Marlena.

"And Evil-Lynn's gone too!"

He-Man ran to the entrance, where they saw the Evil Warriors departing the plains. Their cover fire was thick, creating some chaos for the Heroic Warriors.

Randor, Marlena, Teela, Orko, and Man-At-Arms all went out to meet with them. He-Man and Battle-Cat remained with the Sorceress.

"Did he mean that?" He-Man asked. "I pretty much 'turned off' the Sword of Darkness. I thought that may stop him . . ."

The Sorceress looked at the sinking sun as it drifted behind light snow clouds. "The Sword of Darkness was but one weapon in Skeletor's disposal. I fear that as long as he lives, he will seek the power and secrets of Castle Grayskull."

He-Man sighed heavily and looked to her. "Then I must do what I must stop him."

The Sorceress grinned at him. "It seems we've chosen wisely, then." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked affectionately at the warrior. "Despite his escape, Skeletor was dealt a hefty blow thanks to you. You've done very well, He-Man. You should very proud of yourself."

He-Man smiled a little. "I . . . I am." He was a little surprised to find that that was true. Just after his first battle with Skeletor, He-Man saw pride in his father's eyes. Now, after a year of conflict, He-Man felt that same pride in himself. It was unknown to all, but He-Man – Adam – very much grew up in that moment.

"There's still many more battles to be fought," He-Man reminded both her and himself.

The Sorceress nodded and her grin widened. "And I have faith that you will always be here to save us. To be the light in the dark."


End file.
